totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama My Way: All Stars
Overview Total Drama My Way: All Stars takes place on Pahkitew Island, the setting of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, with twenty players from the last five seasons returning to compete. This season, contestants are divided into two teams based on their status as a hero or villain, and must avoid the Flush of Shame in order to take home the $1,000,000 grand prize. This season is hosted by Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet . Elimination Table + Episodes Notes 1: This is a non-elimination episode. 2: Chris found out that Max was planting more explosives on the island and therefore disqualifies him indefinitely. 3: Dakota was supposed to be going home however she played her Immunity Idol and chose to eliminate Alejandro. 4: Dakota was supposed to be eliminated however she played another Immunity Idol and Sky was forced to leave. 6: There was a tie in the voting, so Chris just decided to eliminate both of them. 7: Shawn and Scott tied for second place in the challenge after Courtney won, so to decide on who joins her in the finale, Chris let the viewers vote. Color significance WIN: Was on the winning team (pre-merge); Won individual challenge (post-merge). IN: Had their name called at the Bonfire Ceremony. EXILE: Was exiled to Boney Island. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. OUT: Eliminated in this episode. FINALS: Made it to the finals of Total Drama All-Stars: My Way. Trivia *This season will be the third season in a row to not have any contestants return from elimination. *This is the second season in a row to have a team switch. *This season is the first season since Total Drama World Tour: My Way to feature any of the original twenty-two castmates. *This season is the longest one since Total Drama World Tour: My Way. *This season's merge is the slowest since Total Drama World Tour: My Way. *This is the second season to be featured on Pahkitew Island, and the second in a row. This makes it the fourth season to not be held on Camp Wawankwa, but the fourth season to be on an island. *Due to the fact I hit 100 subscribers and that there wouldn't be any videos on the channel for more than a month, Episodes 1 and 2 were split into two parts and premiered earlier than the rest. *This season is the third season to have a theme - Heroes vs Villains. The other two are Total Drama Action, movies and Total Drama World Tour, singing. *During Episode 1, in Courtney's confessional, it appears that she does not know who is competing on the show, as she questions whether or not her boyfriend Noah is there or not. But in Samey's confessional, she seems to know that Topher and Sky are already there, cursing at the two. It is unknown if the contestants knew who was competing before those confessionals. *In Episode 1, it is the first time the contestants of each different season (TDI-TDWT, TDRTI, and TDPI) all meet and interact with each other. In Episode 2, it is apparent that there are the first few "friendships" and "romantic interests" of the season. *This season introduced new romance interests between contestants. There is a new romantic interest between Zoey/Mike/Shawn. Amy falls for Duncan and the two make out almost every episode. However, Mike/Zoey officially ends when Mike is voted out and Zoey chooses Shawn. *This season introduced new conflicts between contestants. Gwen doesn't like being on the villain team, causing her whole team to dislike her. Topher gets upset anytime Mike talked to Sky. Mike and Shawn both found out they like Zoey, sparking a mutual hatred between the two. Heather sabotaged Amy after she sabotaged her own sister, showing her what a "true villain" is. Duncan was being rude to Sky which sparked a hatred in Sky for him. Dakota tricked Alejandro into thinking she had fallen for his flirtation scheme, but then voted him out when she had the power to. *Dawn and Gwen are the only contestants so far to not be given any symbol of safety. *This season's challenges are based off of the challenges in the real Fresh TV/Teletoon series. *This is the first season to have a contestant on the show, but not competing. In this instance, an Intern is guarding Max to make sure he doesn't "blow up the island again". This marks the first time that there is actually any problem with a contestant. *Gwen is the second contestant in TDMW history to want to be voted off, after Dave in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Rather this than quit). *This is the first season to have two female contestants be the first two campers eliminated in a season. *Max is the first contestant to be disqualifed twice. (Both for the same reason, as well). *Topher is the worst placing previous winner out of the 5 competing in this season. (Followed by Lightning,Lindsay,Noah, Duncan) *Dawn is the worst placing previous runner-up out of the 5 competing in this season. (Followed by Gwen,Heather,Sky,Tyler) *In Episode 4, Lightning shows sign of being friendly with Max. This would make Lightning Max's only friend. *Within the first 4 episodes, a contestant from each generation has been voted off. (Gwen - TDI-TDWT, Dawn - TDRTI, Topher - TDPI) *Episode 6 has the first team switch since Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Duncan was acting more nice than evil and Courtney vice versa). *Throughout the first 12 episodes, everyone who was eliminated placed worse than all their previous rankings. *Episode 9 has the lowest total of confessionals made so far. Confessionals have been used less each episode this season than ever. *Episode 8 has the first instance of one contestant helping another team, as evidented when Noah helps Courtney win. However, there was no penalty for him as he did not go home. *Episode 8 marked the first time the Heroes lost since Episode 4. The Villains had the longest losing streak since the Confused Bears on TDPI. The Heroes then lose again the following episode. *Throughout the first 9 episodes, there has only been one irregular elimination - the least since Total Drama Revenge of the Island. In Episode 10, Dakota got to choose who to eliminate since she found and used the immunity statue. *In Episode 10, the first immunity statue is finally used when it is revealed that Dakota had found it the previous episode. Instead of her being eliminated, she chose Alejandro to go home. *Episode 11 marks the first episode since Total Drama Island where there is a challenge without anyone going home. Noah was going to be eliminated, but however was not. *In Episode 13, the person who was eliminated had the least amount of lines throughout the episode, the first time in history. *In Episode 14, Dakota uses yet another immunity statue this time to eliminate Sky (not her choice, though). This makes her the only contestant to find the two immunity statues, and the only contestant in history to obtain more than one form of immunity twice in the same season. *In Episode 15, Tyler was almost eliminated as he completed the timed challenge with 8 seconds left and then was in the bottom 2 at the elimination ceremony. *With Duncan's elimination, no fomer winners are still in the game as of Episode 15. *From Amy's elimination to Zoey's elimination, there is a girl/boy pattern. If one counts the elimination in Episode 17 as Tyler then Dakota, the pattern then continues through Dakota. *Episode 16 was the first time in Total Drama My Way history that the votes were purposefully shown. *In Episode 17, there is a tie in the voting which is the first time since Total Drama World Tour My Way. *Episode 17 is Tyler's second time being involved in a double elimination. *Technically speaking, as of Episode 17, the Heroic Hamsters now have the longest losing streak (contestant-wise) if one counts Tyler eliminated before Dakota. *As of Episode 18, the raccoon that is paired with Scott is the fourth non-contestant to make a confessional - following Chris, an Intern, and Max Jr. *This is the first time in TDMW history that the viewers get to vote someone out. In this case, it's voting whether they want Shawn or Scott into the finale with Courtney. In this case, the viewers chose Shawn with a 19-17 win. *With Shawn's win, he is the fifth male in a row to win. He is also the second in a row from the TDPI cast, and second in a row who won while promising his girlfriend part of the money. *Courtney was supposed to win this season, but due to the overwhelming amount of fan support Shawn was getting, I decided to let him win. Category:Seasons